


Inaction

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, JJ is a Slut, M/M, Remote-Controlled Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, The skaters are all poly and fuck each other casually, Vibrators, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Out of all things Seung Gil picked up on his first impression of Jean-Jacques Leroy, he would have never guessed that the guy was a total slut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing... it's so good hahaha. i had to write something. i really really love jj and i find it super easy to sexually exploit him (in a loving, caring way of course) so this came out pretty fast LOL. i hope jjseung shippers get a kick out of this, and i also hope it hasn't been done before :o
> 
> i'm taking yoi requests right now so shoot me an ask or tweet if you have an idea!

JJ Leroy was a relentlessly cocky person. He was loud, extraverted, and enjoyed showboating, which was excessive and irritating regardless of his talent. 

Seung Gil frankly hated this about him. He had a tendency to naturally dislike all skaters who were younger than him, but that was because they mostly gave him cause. Jean was no exception. And now that they were in the same bracket, they spent a lot of time competing against each other and even practicing together. So there was, unfortunately, no escaping him.

Out of all things Seung Gil picked up on his first impression of JJ, he would have never guessed that the guy was a total slut. Just by observing them briefly, Seung Gil could tell that lot of the younger skaters liked getting on their knees, almost as an occupational hazard, but JJ was at a different level. 

Word spread quickly amongst the Senior Male Singles division. Soon, every skater from the United States to China knew Jean was a pro at sucking cock, sometimes handling two men at once with ease, and of course, great at taking it up the ass. As if his brash and loud personality wasn’t enough, Jean built up a reputation fairly quickly in the poly-sexual secret world of figure skating.

JJ bounced around practice rinks in different countries, so he met many competitors and sucked up to all of them. He had a tendency to want to make friends, probably because he was lonely. In a way, it fascinated Seung Gil to watch him deal with his loneliness that way, in the exact opposite manner in which Seung Gil dealt with his own.

He made these sweet little high-pitched noises that drew a lot of older veteran skaters, especially Chris and Viktor, to him. JJ knew he was good and capitalized off of it. He always had that smug grin on his face and that perfect, wide-shouldered posture. 

Frankly, he needed to be broken.

That was something Seung Gil understood on their first day spent alone, several months ago.

* * *

Jean’s eyes had a teasing glint in them, but his slight smirk showed malice. “Well, if I can’t have Yuuri Katsuki, I guess I’ll settle for South Asia’s second-best.”

Unbelievable. Seung Gil wasn’t half as offended as much as he was annoyed. Jean had invited him all the way to Quebec City, which wasn’t a bad thing because Seung Gil really preferred to be in this weather than in the summer heat back home. 

Even so, coming by for a local skating camp, and to have a few drinks at JJ’s place on Valentine’s Day evening was really just a courtesy. _Just to drop by and hang out_ , said the text, but they both knew it’d end up being a little more than that.

But to go ahead and disrespect him like that… well, Seung Gil was a naturally level-headed person when it came to competition. He’d learned from his coaches, rink mates, and parents to keep his chin up and recognize that noise was nothing more than noise. _Words are wind_ , he had read somewhere. Maybe Coach had said it. And Jean though decorated with medals of all colors, had never won a championship, not even in the junior division, so he really shouldn’t have been talking. At all.

To give Jean the benefit of the doubt, he did mix a few drinks and filled his own glass noticeably more in frequency and quantity than he did Seung Gil’s glass. Even so, it was margarita mix, mostly, and the tequila taste, though noticeable, was overpowered by the mango and salt tastes. 

Jean had slammed down more than a few of them. He wasn’t drunk, just significantly buzzed. His eyelids started to droop, his words became slower and his tongue sharper, and he was more touchy with his hands. He looked cute in his track shorts, tank top, and flip-flops, and his bright blue eyes had a keen glint to them as they watched Seung Gil’s lips or brightened up when he smiled.

Seung Gil was amused, and could hardly hold back a smile – Leroy seemed to like that. He was smiling too, playing with his own hair, leaning closer to Seung Gil against the minibar by the second. His tone turned from flirty to challenging at the drop of a hat, but at the time, that had only made Seung Gil more interested.

Basically, with the way he was acting, and the way he was dressed, Jean was asking for it. 

No, really. He had actually asked for it.

Jean was practically in Seung Gil’s lap when he leaned in, put an arm around his shoulders, whispering, “Hey, second-best, why don’t you fuck me? Show me how good you can be?” 

Seung Gil grew warmer. Jean’s lips were so close that his breath was warm, tickling the inside of his ear. 

The drinks were making his tongue heavy, thickening his absurdly Canadian accent. “What do you say? Could you do that, pretty boy?”

Seung Gil didn’t answer verbally. He moved a hand to JJ’s face, tilted it towards him, and planted a kiss on his lips, and when they passed tongue between each other, Seung Gil could taste rock salt and sappy mango corn syrup in the wetness, but he didn’t mind at all. 

Leroy actually moaned when they moved apart, he was in such a daze; Lee wanted to move on.

Soon enough, they were up on Jean’s twin loft bed, sheets all bundled up around them, Seung Gil with his back in the pillows and Jean riding him hard, reverse cowboy style.

JJ was really so gorgeous grinding on his dick like that. Their size difference made for an interesting power dynamic, and even though JJ was big and a lot of weight for Seung Gil to take on top of him, he moved like he was lithe and light and took Seung Gil’s rubber-covered, lubed-up dick all the way inside him with every thrust backwards like it was second nature to him.

God, but he wouldn’t shut up.

“Ah, god, fuck,” Jean panted out, running one hand up the length of his tummy to push his shirt up and using the other to stroke himself. “Fuck yes, ohh, yes, fuck me, _yes-_ " 

The whining was loud and kept slipping slurred off his lips, but it was hot too, music to Seung Gil’s ears. 

“You... you’re a fuckin’ pro… Ah, god, Lee… you’re so good…”

Seung Gil’s cheeks were flushed and pink, and his hair was damp and sticking down to his face, but if he weren’t so built up on tension he probably would have rolled his eyes.

Seung Gil felt bad that he’d let his need to prove a average-at-best competitor wrong move him to sleep with the guy, but it wasn’t all bad. After all, it was Valentine’s Day, and he really couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than in Quebec, drinking margaritas, doing it with a cute rival, and proving the loud-mouth wrong.

* * *

It had been a long time since that evening, but they both remembered it clearly. Seung Gil knew this because he’d received texts from Jean about it countless times, asking to re-create that scene. They’d been together since, a few times. Keeping feelings out of the way was remarkably easy, as it usually was for Seung Gil.

As much as Seung Gil enjoyed hearing tales of how JJ was passed around, a bit of jealousy crept into his gut each time. Part of him wanted Jean all to himself, to destroy. And if the man was going to be kept on a leash, the first step would be keeping him quiet, and most importantly, showing him who’s boss.

When Seung Gil suggested to have him wear a vibrator up his ass the entire day, Jean was immediately down with the idea. In fact, he seemed pretty excited about it outside of his fake, arrogant exterior. 

The day they chose for this was one where they spent more time studying the pattern of the routine and watching past-season tape than actual practice – if Jean had kept the vibrator in while skating around routes and doing jumps, he could potentially hurt himself. So they made sure to pick the perfect day.

They met early at Jean’s hotel room downtown. Jean had sweatpants on for easy access and slid them down and bent over his own bed before Seung Gil could even say good morning. 

JJ had cute, tight ass cheeks which parted when he spread his legs. He must have been spreading himself over the course of the morning, because his pink hole was gaping slightly as he spread his legs and waited.

It only took a little bit of lube to slick up Jean’s hole, and once he was ready to receive the device, he turned his head over his shoulder. When he saw the vibrator, he raised an eyebrow and twisted his face with a glare of disappointment. “That’s it? _Really_? I can take more than that!”

It was black silicone, not too thick, only about four inches long and flared at the base so it would stay snugly inside as long as it needed to be. Seung Gil knew from experience that it packed a punch, but he was already annoyed at this attitude and didn’t say a word, not even a warning.

When Seung Gil positioned it up his hole, Jean accepted it inside of him easily without batting an eyelash. “Pfft. I can barely even feel it.” He must have hyped himself up for this big time, and was already feeling disappointment before Seung Gil even turned the thing on.

Seung Gil ignored his attitude. The vibrator was small but expensive, meaning it was nice and quiet, but it was an aggressive little thing. Sensing Leroy’s naive confidence, Seung Gil almost felt sorry for him. 

They carried on to practice as normal. Jean was practically pouting all the way to the stadium. Seung Gil barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

Because of how bratty Jean was, Seung Gil held out on him. He barely squirmed, but with the way he kept glancing over to Seung Gil across the room, it was clear he was impatient for him to use the remote and turn it on.

When Seung Gil finally activated it for the first time with the click of his thumb, it caught Jean completely off guard. He sat up straight in his seat and let out an embarrassing gasp, alerting at least a dozen clueless guys around him, then pretending to cough to cover up his surprise. The lights were turned off in the room so they could watch film but it was still clear that he was flushed red long after Seung Gil turned the switch off.

It carried on like this the rest of the day. Seung Gil kicked back and activated it whenever he pleased. Sometimes he’d tease, powering it on and off again within ten seconds. Sometimes he kept it on for minutes at a time and watched JJ squirm and writhe with discomfort. Sometimes he left it off for half-hour periods so Jean would fidget and glare at him with apprehensive anticipation.

It was a fun, one-sided game. Seung Gil kept a reasonable distance away from him – close enough so the signal would pick up, but right at the limit of its range – so he wasn’t exactly sure if Jean’s cock was stiff or not. If it was, it was admittedly impressive that the younger man could hold out so long without escaping to the bathroom and tugging one out.

As the hours went on, Jean was losing his mind. He was flushed pink the entire day, regardless if the vibrator was powered on or not. He was sweating under his arms. He clenched his teeth and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. He constantly fingered through his hair, clenched his fists, or rubbed his eyes to distract from how horny he was. And he just kept shifting in his seat, uncomfortable, aching, and desperate. 

The best part, though, was that he completely shut the fuck up. Not a single word uttered all day. It was a miracle. Seung Gil kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

The poor guy barely lasted until lunch time. He had to drag Seung Gil away, out of sight and earshot of the rest of the skaters and coaches, down a hallway so empty even their whispers echoed down.

Immediately, Jean put himself against a wall, his hands up against it, pressing his cheek against the gold, white-painted bricks. 

“Please,” he whined. It nearly sounded like a sob. “I can’t take it. Just fuck me. Fuck me.” He angled himself backward so his rear end was sticking out, his legs slightly spread. Every inch of him was impatient and begging and weak. It was seriously great.

It took a lot of willpower for Seung Gil to show some mercy here. He would have loved to watch him squirm a little longer, maybe beg a little louder, but deep down he felt bad. 

Jean closed his eyes, biting his lip, pressing his face against the wall and just waiting, aching, suffering.

When Seung Gil finally tugged off Jean’s pants and underwear so they were piled around his feet, he was delighted at what he saw. Jean’s hole was swollen pink around the flared base of the vibrator from irritation and excitement, and lube and natural fluids had leaked around his taint, giving it a pretty glisten. He was physically weak, too, his thighs nearly shaking, nearly unable to stand from the daze of horniness he was in.

Seung Gil stepped forward, getting very close to him. He proceeded without a word and got two fingers around the base of the plug, using his thumb and a gentle tug motion to slide it out from between JJ’s cheeks. 

Jean exhaled deeply as it was removed, and soon his hole was empty, gaping, and just as quickly, he was begging for it to be filled again. His cock was stiff between his legs now, and he had a hand around it, relieving some of the tension that was causing him such discomfort. 

The emptiness was causing him more discomfort, as it seemed, and so JJ moved his own hips back, grinding into Seung Gil’s pelvis, a dirty whine passing his parted lips. “Ahh, fuck me,” he said, finding the outline of Seung Gil’s crotch with his own backside, “Fuck me. Put your dick in me. Please, please, please.” 

His voice was growing louder, perhaps to attract attention, and his whining was pretty pathetic, but Seung Gil would be lying if he said he didn’t like this.

Sighing, Seung Gil looked over each shoulder to make sure they were alone – they definitely were. 

Still, he didn’t want to give JJ the satisfaction of giving into his shameless slutty begging. So he put two fingers out to Jean’s mouth and Jean closed his mouth around them, proceeding without delay to turn his tongue sloppily over those fingers, getting them soaked wet with spit down further, three knuckles deep, almost all the way down to their bases.

When he was satisfied with their wetness, Seung Gil removed his hand from Jean’s mouth and immediately brought them down by Jean’s gaping hole, running the pads of his fingers teasingly up his taint for a second before entering him. 

Jean was nice and wet, as usual, tight enough that Seung Gil had to scissor and spread to get enough room to work magic. Being finger-fucked was nothing new for Jean but god, he sure was acting like it. The whimpering noises of pleasure that came out of him were pathetic, too, but still nice and musical. When he arched his back and used his internal muscles to suck in on the fluttering touch, Seung Gil could feel his own cock start springing to attention.

Leroy came in a matter of a minute, and shamelessly, too – as he did with most things. He had a very pretty crooning noise he always moaned upon release, a damn sexy sound of satisfaction. 

Then again, Seung Gil supposed anything was better than the sound of JJ running his damn mouth.


End file.
